Nexo Knights (Série)
Nexo Knights, les chevaliers du futur est une série Nexo Knights diffusée aux États-Unis sur Cartoon Network et en France sur Gulli depuis décembre 2015. Des épisodes courts ont été mis en parallèle sur internet. Synopsis Cinq jeunes chevaliers du futur cherchent à combattre le bouffon fou Jestro, qui a dérobé un livre rempli de monstres pour attaquer le royaume. Sous la tutelle de Merlok 2.0, mentor de l'Académie des Chevaliers et super sorcier digital, ils vont réunir leurs pouvoirs pour combattre l'ennemi. Et ce, à l'aide d'équipements inédits et de NEXO pouvoirs qu'ils peuvent télécharger directement via leurs boucliers. Générique et bande originale Le générique débute par un résumé de l'épisode précédent par Herb Herbertson puis se poursuit par une chanson. Pour la première saison, il s'agit d'une chanson composée par Tom Bailey et Max Gilkes, jouée par Cozeners et chantée par Matt Sellors. Pour les trois saisons suivantes, Unbreakable est interprétée par Carpark North. La bande originale de la série est composée par Tom Bailey et James Gosling. Épisodes Saison 1 Le Livre des Monstres Première partie.jpg|'Épisode 1' Le Livre des Monstres : Première partie (The Book of Monsters: Part 1)|link=Le Livre des Monstres : Première partie Le Livre des Monstres Deuxième partie.jpg|'Épisode 2' Le Livre des Monstres : Deuxième partie (The Book of Monsters: Part 2)|link=Le Livre des Monstres : Deuxième partie Le pouvoir de Merlok.jpg|'Épisode 3' Le pouvoir de Merlok (The Power of Merlok)|link=Le pouvoir de Merlok Le code des chevaliers.jpg|'Épisode 4' Le code des chevaliers (The Knight's Code)|link=Le code des chevaliers La peur des chevaliers.jpg|'Épisode 5' La peur des chevaliers (Fright Knight)|link=La peur des chevaliers Le château d'or.jpg|'Épisode 6' Le château d'or (The Golden Castle)|link=Le château d'or Le labyrinthe des illusions.png|'Épisode 7' Le labyrinthe des illusions (The Maze of Amazement)|link=Le labyrinthe des illusions Le Chevalier noir.png|'Épisode 8' Le Chevalier noir (The Black Knight)|link=Le Chevalier noir Destruction totale.png|'Épisode 9' Destruction totale (The Book of Total Badness)|link=Destruction totale La puissance et la magie.png|'Épisode 10' La puissance et la magie (The Might and the Magic)|link=La puissance et la magie Saison 2 Retour à l'école.jpg|'Épisode 11' Retour à l'école (Back to School)|link=Retour à l'école Les dangers de la cupidité.jpg|'Épisode 12' Les dangers de la cupidité (Greed is Good?)|link=Les dangers de la cupidité Le livre de l'obsession.jpg|'Épisode 13' Le livre de l'obsession (The Book of Obsession)|link=Le livre de l'obsession Le tournoi du roi.jpg|'Épisode 14' Le tournoi du roi (The King's Tournament)|link=Le tournoi du roi Un chef monstrueux.jpg|'Épisode 15' Un chef monstrueux (Monster Chef)|link=Un chef monstrueux De cruelles vacances.jpg|'Épisode 16' De cruelles vacances (Knight Out)|link=De cruelles vacances Un bien étrange rhume.jpg|'Épisode 17' Un bien étrange rhume (Saturday Knight Fever)|link=Un bien étrange rhume Le Jestro Comedy Club.jpg|'Épisode 18' Le Jestro Comedy Club (Open Mike Knight)|link=Le Jestro Comedy Club À la poursuite du Fortrex.jpg|'Épisode 19' À la poursuite du Fortrex (The Fortrex and the Furious)|link=À la poursuite du Fortrex Un royaume de héros.jpg|'Épisode 20' Un royaume de héros (Kingdom of Heroes)|link=Un royaume de héros Saison 3 Le nuage.jpg|'Épisode 21' Le nuage (The Cloud)|link=Le nuage Ça rouille.jpg|'Épisode 22' Ça rouille (A Little Rusty)|link=Ça rouille Mont-Tonnerre.jpg|'Épisode 23' Mont-Tonnerre (Mount Thunderstrox)|link=Mont-Tonnerre Une journée pourrie.jpg|'Épisode 24' Une journée pourrie (Rotten Luck)|link=Une journée pourrie Tempête sur la Forêt de Pierre.jpg|'Épisode 25' Tempête sur la Forêt de Pierre (Storm Over Rock Wood)|link=Tempête sur la Forêt de Pierre Une mine de déterrés.jpg|'Épisode 26' Une mine de déterrés (Miner Setback) |link=Une mine de déterrés Une nuit au musée.jpg|'Épisode 27' Une nuit au musée (Knight at the Museum)|link=Une nuit au musée Massage aux pierres chaudes.jpg|'Épisode 28' Massage aux pierres chaudes (Hot Rock Massage)|link=Massage aux pierres chaudes Le cœur du royaume.jpg|'Épisode 29' Le cœur du royaume (Rock Bottom)|link=Le cœur du royaume La relève.jpg|'Épisode 30' La relève (In Charge)|link=La relève Saison 4 Jour de fête à Knighton.jpg|'Épisode 31' Jour de fête à Knighton (Weekend at Halbert's)|link=Jour de fête à Knighton Le chevalier gris.jpg|'Épisode 32' Le chevalier gris (The Gray Knight)|link=Le chevalier gris Il était une fois à Rienville.jpg|'Épisode 33' Il était une fois à Rienville (The Good, the Bad and the Tightwad)|link=Il était une fois à Rienville Au service secret de sa majesté.jpg|'Épisode 34' Au service secret de sa majesté (In his Majesty's Secret Service)|link=Au service secret de sa majesté Le grand Rockowski.jpg|'Épisode 35' Le grand Rockowski (The Stranger in the Halps)|link=Le grand Rockowski Krakenskull.jpg|'Épisode 36' Krakenskull (Krakenskull)|link=Krakenskull Cœur de pierre.jpg|'Épisode 37' Cœur de pierre (Heart of Stone)|link=Cœur de pierre Une montagne de mauvaises nouvelles.jpg|'Épisode 38' Une montagne de mauvaises nouvelles (Between a Rock and a Hard Place)|link=Une montagne de mauvaises nouvelles La marche du colosse.jpg|'Épisode 39' La marche du colosse (March of the Colossus)|link=La marche du colosse La chute (Nexo Knights).jpg|'Épisode 40' La chute (The Fall)|link=La chute (Nexo Knights) Webisodes et mini-films L'alliance du Fortrex.jpg|''L'alliance du Fortrex'' (Alliance of the Fortrex)|link=L'alliance du Fortrex Jestro le méchant... le très très méchant.jpg|''Jestro le méchant... le très très méchant'' (Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad)|link=Jestro le méchant... le très très méchant Clay Moorington, preux chevalier !.jpg|''Clay Moorington, preux chevalier !'' (Good Knight Clay Moorington)|link=Clay Moorington, preux chevalier ! Quelle chance d'être Lance !.jpg|''Quelle chance d'être Lance !'' (Lucky to be Lance)|link=Quelle chance d'être Lance ! Axl... le perpétuel affamé.jpg|''Axl... le perpétuel affamé'' (Sir Axl the Ever-Hungry)|link=Axl... le perpétuel affamé Le champion, Aaron !.jpg|''Le champion, Aaron !'' (Joust Game on Aaron!)|link=Le champion, Aaron ! La parade de Macy.jpg|''La parade de Macy'' (Macy's Parade)|link=La parade de Macy Le courageux, l'audacieux (et petit) Seigneur Robin.jpg|''Le courageux, l'audacieux (et petit) Seigneur Robin'' (Brave and Bold (and Short) Sir Robin)|link=Le courageux, l'audacieux (et petit) Seigneur Robin Champion de chevalerie.jpg|''Champion de chevalerie'' (Champion of Chivalry)|link=Champion de chevalerie Télécommande.jpg|''Télécommande'' (Remote Control)|link=Télécommande Rixe royale.jpg|''Rixe royale'' (Royal Brawl)|link=Rixe royale Le balai maudit.jpg|''Le balai maudit'' (Broom of Doom)|link=Le balai maudit Rock and roll.jpg|''Rock and roll'' (Rock'n'Roll)|link=Rock and roll Transformation.jpg|''Transformation'' (Transformation)|link=Transformation Lucioles.jpg|''Lucioles'' (Fire Flies)|link=Lucioles Pluie d'étoiles.jpg|''Pluie d'étoiles'' (Star Fall)|link=Pluie d'étoiles Force de la nature.jpg|''Force de la nature'' (Force of Nature)|link=Force de la nature Attaque de requin.jpg|''Attaque de requin'' (Shark Attack)|link=Attaque de requin La légende des Nexo Pouvoirs.jpg|''La légende des Nexo Pouvoirs'' (Tale of the Nexo Powers)|link=La légende des Nexo Pouvoirs Sable mouvant.jpg|''Sable mouvant'' (Quick Sand)|link=Sable mouvant Repaire du serpent.jpg|''Repaire du serpent'' (Snake Den)|link=Repaire du serpent Prêts à tout.jpg|''Prêts à tout'' (Always Prepared)|link=Prêts à tout Vidéos Season 1 - LEGO Nexo Knights - Trailer (60sec)|Bande-annonce saison 1 Season 2 - LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS - Trailer (full)|Bande-annonce saison 2 CARPARK NORTH - LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS - Unbreakable Music Video|''Unbreakable'' par Carpark North Liens externes *Voir la série sur Gulli en:Nexo Knights: The Animated Series Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Nexo Knights Catégorie:2015 Catégorie:2016 Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:Nexo Knights (Série)